tarbyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Uncooked
Uncooked is an essentially live acoustic EP by the solo artist Tarby, released independently on Bandcamp on July 19th, 2012. With the exception of the song “The Wings You've Earned”, which was originally written by JackleApp and went by the title“Scootaloo's Wings”, all songs were written, performed, and mixed by Tarby. Background Each track was recorded in one take; a rhythm guitar track recorded along with Tarby's vocals, and a lead guitar overdubbed. All mistakes made were left in place, just as if it were a recording of a live show. Track Listing # Intro (0:27) # Burnout (6:06) # The Ballad Of Autumn Dreams (5:42) # The Wings You've Earned (6:13) # The Closer You Are (8:04) # Sentimental (5:42) # Forever Broke II: Diamond Eyes (6:20) # Untitled (0:22) Album Credits and Notes As written on the album's bandcamp page: : Special thanks to Jackle App, HeyLasFas, Mic The Microphone, Justin Burde, Nick DeSimone, Angel Shai, Alexis Negron, Lavender Harmony, Devin Townsend, Epiphone, PreSonus, Steinburg, Radio Shack, and Hot Pockets. : Music, Vocals, Lyrics, Guitar, Programming, Mixing and Engineering - Tarby (with exception to “The Wings You've Earned, originally "Scootaloo's Wings" by Jackle App; used with permission) : Album Art - IceStormBorder Tunings, Inspiration, and Composition The album is collection of previously released and unreleased songs by Tarby, some of which show inspiration from the cartoon program "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". The track “The Ballad Of Autumn Dreams” owes its vocal melody to the song “Avast Fluttershy's Ass” by The Wooden Toaster, which in turn takes its melody from “Avast Your Ass” by Kitsune^2/Renard. “The Wings You've Earned” is based on the song “Scootaloo's Wings” by JackelApp, and was done with permission from the original artist. The lyrics to both songs diverge early on. “Forever Broken II: Diamond Eyes” is a demo of a song off Tarby's upcoming double-disc concept album, “Forever Broken”, which is a musical reimagining of the fanfiction "Cupcakes" by Sergeant Sprinkles. Artwork The artwork is a vector image designed by IceStormBorder, and shows a pony-shaped sound hole on an acoustic guitar. Performance So far, “Burnout”, “The Ballad of Autumn Dreams”, and “The Wings You've Earned” have been performed live (“Burnout” at AS220, and the latter two both at Everfree Northwest). Drumsticks were unavailable for the first half of Tarby's set at Everfree, causing the drummer for the set, HeyLasFas, to resort to using a tambourine during both songs. The Everfree perfomance was recorded by the Everfree Network and is available to view on Youtube. Other Versions and Features “The Ballad of Autumn Dreams” was first released on Youtube on August 29th, 2011. This version features an additional stringed instrument as well as vocal harmonies. It is, however, missing a passage of vocals that is present in the “Uncooked” EP, the performance at Everfree Northwest. These vocals are also missing on the live performance of the track from the Tarby: Unplugged EP. “The Wings You've Earned” was first released on Youtube on September 10th, 2011, and was later remastered and re-released on Soundcloud. These version features fuller instrumentation and harmonies, similar to the youtube version of “The Ballad of Autumn Dreams”. The track later featured on the live EP Tarby: Unplugged with added saxophone courtesy of Sax Brony. An alternate, instrumental demo of "The Closer You Are" is available on Soundcloud, featuring piano and other instruments alongside the acoustic guitars. “Burnout” was originally written for the band T.R.B., which Tarby wrote, sang, and played guitar in. Tarby has expressed distaste in the original song's intro, and describes this first take as “the alt rock song with the blatantly ripped off GnR riff”. This version of the song was performed live at AS220. An industrialized version of “Sentimental” was released on the E.S.C.A.P.E. album on November 11th, 2012, and a live version was featured on the EP Tarby: Unplugged. Purchasing the album on Bandcamp grants the buyer access to the untitled 8th track of the album, a 22 seconds instrumental piece that goes unmentioned on the Bandcamp page's description and track list. Category:Live Category:EPs